


Excuses, Excuses

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Lots and lots of Awkwardness, M/M, Salton, but it’s Cute, dads!Klaine, from both parents and children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: On their annual family beach trip with their kids, Kurt and Blaine sneak away to have some alone time. However, Sawyer and Dalton have the same idea, and end up experiencing the most embarrassing moment of their young lives when they walk in on the two husbands.Much to all of their surprise (Kurt and Blaine included), Kurt just says, “Guess the room is yours now.” Needless to say, there was quite the conversation between Kurt and Blaine as they quickly escaped the situation.A continuation of my 5+1 “everyone walking in on Klaine” fic. This story picks up right after the +1.





	Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! This story was put on hiatus, but I had a burst of inspiration and got it done! Enjoy!

“‘I guess the room is yours now?’” Blaine hisses as he and Kurt walk swiftly down the hotel hallway, leaving their son and his boyfriend alone in their suite with a blunt invitation to continue their activities.

“I don’t know! Did you have anything better?” Kurt replies, frantically pushing the elevator button for no reason at all. Both of them are acting like they need to escape something, when in reality, they just want to run far, far away from the situation that just occurred.

“No! The fog only just cleared about three steps out of the door,” he replies. “I mean, what do you expect? One minute I’ve got you under me, and the next minute you’re flailing to grab blankets and our son and his obviously sexed-up boyfriend are standing in front of us.”

The elevator doors finally open, and the two husbands don’t hesitate for a second to hop in and repeatedly press the button to close the doors.

“Why do we have such a problem with this?” Kurt groans, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I mean, we’re having a totally normal amount of sex for people our age, right?”

Blaine considers this for a moment. “I’d say so.”

“Then why are we getting walked in on by our kids so disproportionately often compared to everyone else?” He exclaims. “I mean, you hear horror stories of it happening once or twice. But we’re cursed!”

“Well, guess we can’t have sex anymore.”

Kurt narrows his eyes at his husband. “That’s not a viable solution and you know it. I just can’t get over the fact that even our son’s boyfriend has walked in on us now.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think they were way more embarrassed than we were,” Blaine replies, following Kurt out of the elevator as they reach the lobby. “Poor Sawyer looked like he was about to shrivel up and die.”

“He’s not going to be able to look either of us in the eyes for the rest of this vacation,” Kurt mutters, and Blaine chuckles.

“Is that really our fault? If I remember correctly, they obviously had the same idea we did.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kurt sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re eighteen, they’re adults, and it’s not like we’re oblivious,” he says, and Blaine nods in agreement. “But it’s very, very strange to experience that from a dad’s perspective.”

Blaine snorts. “That’s an understatement. You know, for a split second, there was this protective paternal instinct that made me want to separate the two of them and interrogate Sawyer about his intentions with Dalton.”

That earns a small laugh from Kurt. “I think he’s still scarred from the first and only time you gave him that talk.”

Blaine shrugs. “It’s an important fatherly duty! You gave that talk to Grayson when Tracy was dating him.”

“I’m not denying that,” Kurt grins. “I just think it’s cute that your instincts took over with Sawyer and Dalton back there.”

“They were all I had left. My faculties were still trying to reboot,” Blaine jokes, suddenly realizing that they’ve walked aimlessly down the boardwalk. “I’m hungry. I know we made the excuse of getting food, but do you want to grab something?”

“I could really go for some French fries,” Kurt remarks, so they hop in line at the nearest French fry booth.

“No, but speaking of me being ultra-fatherly,” Blaine comments. “You were the one who instantly became your dad for a split second.”

“Oh my god, really?” Kurt laughs. “I guess it really is true that you become your parents.”

“The only difference was that you were a little more confident in asking your kid and his boyfriend if they were being safe,” Blaine grins. “If I remember correctly, that very brief conversation with Burt was a little more hesitant than you just demanding to know.”

“It’s important!” Kurt protests. “And there’s no point in being awkward about it. If they’re going to have sex, then we, as the parents, at least have to drill into them that they need to stay safe.”

“I totally agree,” Blaine replies. “It just took me back for a minute.”

They reach the front of the line and purchase their French fries, walking leisurely back in the direction of their spot on the beach.

“Do you really think Dalton and Sawyer are following through with your offer?” Blaine wonders aloud, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“I think we should just stop thinking about that, please. Whatever’s done is done.”

“Hey, you’re the one who gave them a free pass to use the room!”

Kurt glares half-heartedly at his husband. “That’s besides the point. They’re going to do whatever they want to do anyway. It’s not for us to worry about anymore.”

When the pair arrives back at their blankets, they find their kids playing cards — along with Dalton and Sawyer. Sawyer glances up at them once, then quickly back down to his cards again. Dalton, however, with a newfound air of careless confidence, looks to his dads with a grin.

“We left right after you, but I made sure to hang the “needs housekeeping” sign on the doorknob,” he remarks cheekily.

Audrey stifles a laugh, and Tracy pats Sawyer’s knee comfortingly as he makes a slight noise of embarrassment.

“Uh, thanks,” Blaine answers, clearing his throat and turning to Kurt, who’s gone an impressive shade of red — and not from sunburn.

“Hm. Looks like you did get food after all,” Finn remarks. “Must’ve been an awfully long line.”

“Extremely,” Kurt deadpans. “Now, are you going to deal us in or not?”

Audrey shakes her head amusedly as she shuffles the cards. “Arriving late to the game from your afternoon tryst? Not classy at all, guys.”

“You all may be adults, but we can still ground you,” Blaine threatens weakly, and his kids just laugh in response.

“Get over it, Pops. Maybe we’ll forget about this whole thing if you share your French fries,” Finn offers, and Kurt puts the bucket in the middle of the blanket with just a moment’s hesitation.

“Since when are we getting blackmailed by our own kids?” Blaine mutters to Kurt, who just sighs defeatedly.

If they could redo the past hour or two, there’s quite a few things they might’ve done differently.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I usually post days apart from each other to give myself time to write and to breathe, but I will (hopefully) be posting tomorrow (the 18th) as well... because it’s my birthday!
> 
> I am most likely going to be posting a birthday themed fic, though I haven’t decided exactly what it will be specifically. If anything comes to you in the moment, please let me know! I know it’s a short time frame, but hey, some of the best fics are written with last-minute inspiration!
> 
> Thanks for all of the support, as always!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
